


The Past Stings

by FoundSomeRoses



Series: Stings and Strikes [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Autoboot Camp, Boyfriends, Bullying, Bumblebee Has A Fear Of Storms, Cybertron, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Bumblebee, M/M, Other, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sparkmates, The Autobots are concerned, The Elite Guard, Thunder and Lightning, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundSomeRoses/pseuds/FoundSomeRoses
Summary: Bumblebee was a liar. Whenever someone asked why he was scared of storms, he’d just tell them he didn’t know.But sometimes he’d lie awake at night, when everyone else in the base was recharging, forced to relive the moment it all started..
Relationships: BlitzBee, Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Bulkhead & Bumblebee, Bumblebee & Longarm, Wasp & Ironhide
Series: Stings and Strikes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	The Past Stings

Bumblebee was a liar. Whenever someone asked why he was scared of storms... he would just tell them he didn’t know.

He’d list off every excuse he could come up with. The more nonchalant, the better. If the excuses could fit the cocky persona he’d found himself adopting, they’d be more believable.

  
  
  


**“Eh. It’s the loud noise. It just makes me jump.”**

Or

**“It’s the bright flash. It hurts my optics.”**

  
  
  


And while those statements weren’t exactly  _ lies _ , they were nowhere near the full truth.

But all that mattered was that everyone believed him…. For the most part.

  
  
  


“If you say so, Bumblebee...” Optimus and Bulkhead would reply softly. 

“Well, just try not to let it keep you awake. You’re keeping everyone else from recharging.” Ratchet would grumble.

“If storms put you on edge, maybe you could try meditating?” Prowl would offer, ready to show his friend as many calming techniques as he wanted.

  
  
  


**“Aw, are you scared, Bumblebee?”**

  
  


Bumblebee’s chassis felt like it could collapse.

  
  


_ ‘I... _

_ I’m not scared..’ _

  
  


His room was dark and cold, and the raindrops pattering against the window just  _ weren’t _ slowing down. He stayed on his back, his servos shaking as he clawed at his bedsheets.

  
  


His arms hurt. His head hurt..

... _ Everything _ hurt.

  
  


His plating felt like it was tingling, and his cables felt numb...

  
  
  


He... he was a liar.

  
  


He  _ was _ scared..  **and he** **_knew_ ** **why..**

  
  


**“..Aw...”**

“Are you...?”

_ “..Bumblebee..?” _

“Scared?”

_ “Heheheh...” _

  
  
  


**_“A re y ou sc a r ed , B u mb l e be e ?”_ **

  
  


— — —

  
  


Bumblebee’s vision grew blurry as he shook his head, his thrashing and kicking only adding to the foggy feeling in his helm.

  
  


“Hgh- guys- stop it!  _ I haven’t  _ **_done_ ** _ anything!” _

  
  


His pleading did nothing to help him, only earning him a rise of harsh laughter, as the grip around his limbs grew tighter.

  
  


“Save it for someone who **cares,** _Dim-Spark.”_ Wasp spat, turning his gaze away from the ship’s control panel and sharing Ironhide’s smirk.

  
  


Bumblebee had no choice but to give into Ironhide’s grip. But while he stopped trying to escape his restraint, he still didn’t let up from trying to persuade his tormentors to let him go.

  
  


“Look, I’ll take  _ both _ of your transform-ups for the next  _ Orbital Cycle! _ I won’t even tell Sarge!” He pleaded.  **“Let’s just go back to camp!”**

  
  


_ “Ohh,  _ but we already came all the way out here!” Ironhide cooed sarcastically, forcing Bumblebee’s helm up to look out of the ship's window.

  
  


“Yeah.” Wasp continued, keeping his optics locked forwards. “Y’know, Sentinel wouldn’t be very happy with you if he found out you wasted all his fuel.”

  
  


Bumblebee frowned, trying again to move his arms, only to be met by the familiar painful squeezing of Ironhide’s servos.

  
  


_ “What did I even do?”  _ He wheezed, looking up through wincing optics.

  
  


Wasp shook his head, and slammed his fist down onto the control panel, the ship coming to a sharp halt.

  
  


“It’s not what you  _ did.” _ His voice was laced with poison as he made his way over to the struggling bot. He brought his servo down hard on the top of Bumblebee’s helm.  **“It’s what you** **_are._ ** **”** Wasp was silent for a moment, watching how he flinched from the impact. “...But don’t worry,  _ Piston-Rod.  _ This planet should make you feel  _ right _ at home.”

  
  


“Yeah!” Ironhide added, leaning to jeer in Bumblebee’s audial. “ _ We _ heard this place’s electrical charges are all messed up!” 

_ “We _ thought, with your  **useless** stingers, that you could  _ stand _ to spend some time here.” Wasp smirked, moving towards the ship’s door. “So  _ really, _ we’re doing you a favour.”

  
  


He pressed a button on the wall, and it swung open, a rush of cold air invading the ship.

Bumblebee swallowed, mustering all the strength he could to shake his head, the sensation painful under the pressure of his rushing energon.

  
  


“Guys, please! I’m **sorry!** _Let’s just go back!”_

  
  


Wasp and Ironhide stood motionless for a short moment. They shared a look, as if they were considering their options.

But then their intakes twisted into sharp smiles. Ironhide moved closer to the gaping exit, as both of Bumblebee’s tormentors placed their servos on his shoulders.

  
  


_ “Too late.” _ They hissed.

  
  


And Bumblebee felt a great rush of gravity as he was pushed from the ship, letting out a yelp as he collided with the ground.

  
  


As his dizzy optics tried to focus, he could hear Wasp and Ironhide laughing.

  
  


**“Aw, are you scared, Bumblebee?”** Wasp teased.

  
  


And the ship took off, leaving Bumblebee a crumpled mess. He let out a low groan, barely opening his optics as his cheek stayed pressed against the hard ground.

  
  


“I’m not scared..” he breathed, the air slowly returning to his aching vents.

  
  


He pulled himself up, brushing the debris from his armour.

  
  


“Oil Stains…” he muttered, rubbing the sensitive cables on his arms, thankful to finally be free of Ironhide’s grip. He gave a deep sigh, looking up and around the area where he stood. It looked like any other abandoned planet.. Tall, orange rocks.. hazy clouds.. “So… what’s supposed to be so bad about this place..?”

  
  


Bumblebee’s confused words had barely left his intake as he felt something hit his helm. It was light, and cold, and when he lifted his servo to feel what it was, the spot where it had landed was wet.

  
  


Then the sensation came again. And again… faster, and heavier- Soon, the sky grew dark, and the tall rocks around him were almost impossible to make out.

  
  
  


“Ugh,  _ rain?” _ He groaned, holding his forearm over his optics. “..That’s fine.. I can deal with rain.” He glanced around, squinting through the relentless downpour, his surroundings a hopeless mess of hazy grey. “I better call for someone…”

  
  


Bumblebee struggled to lift his arm under the pressure of the rain, and by now the wind had started to pick up, making his attempt even harder.

  
  


But before he could even try to speak into his comlink, he heard the sky above him start to rumble.

  
  


Bumblebee froze. He turned, looking up as the sky gurgled in shades of purple and black.

The deep, guttural vibrations sent a disgusting feeling through his frame... He felt them in his chassis, and his spark began to speed up as coolant pricked the back of his neck.

  
  


“...B-Bulkhead? Can you hear me?” Bumblebee trembled, squeezing his legs and his arms together, as if he was trying to make himself smaller to hide from the sky.

  
  


But his comlink gave him nothing but the hopeless sound of static buzzing in his audials.

  
  


Bumblebee gave a shaky huff, tapping his pede in an impatient rhythm. He bit his dermas, trying persistently to connect to someone-  _ anyone _ .

  
  
  


“I just gotta wait out the rain. This is  _ fine _ .” He told himself, met once again with the crackling static. He wiped the raindrops away from his helm, freezing in place whenever the sky would grumble, a helpless victim to the vibrations coursing through his body.

  
  


That… sound…

**It made him so uneasy..**

  
  


...It was so stupid.

  
  


A member of the Elite Guard wouldn’t let some…  _ weird air currents _ scare them. No.  **He should stand his ground.**

If Bumblebee let  _ this _ freak him out, how was he ever going to fight  _ Decepticons? _

  
  


And  _ besides- _ That’s what Wasp and Ironhide  _ wanted.  _ They  _ wanted _ him to be scared.

  
  
  


“Ha.  _ As if.” _ Bumblebee muttered, kicking a rock and watching as it bounced across the drenched ground.

  
  


There came another rumble over his head, and again he tensed up, doing his best to ride out the anxious feeling surging through his body.

  
  


He threw his arms down, giving up on trying to get his comlink to work. He gave a low laugh, and his face contorted as he spun around, yelling at the sky.

  
  


“Come on, is that all you got?  **_I’m not scared of you!”_ **

  
  
  


But Bumblebee would quickly find himself regretting that taunt.

  
  


Because the words had barely left his intake when there came a bright flash, the sky glowing a piercing white.

A loud crack sounded out through the rain, as a great bolt of electricity struck the ground.

  
  


Bumblebee jumped backwards with a shriek, the air being knocked from his body as he fell hard on his skid-plate. He stayed down, staring at the spot where the ground had been struck, only charred rocks and a stream of smoke left behind.

  
  


He could feel his spark racing, only adding to the pain in his chassis from his strangled breaths.

  
  


He swallowed, inching backwards, his servos slipping as he clawed at the wet ground.

  
  
  


“Th…  _ that’s _ what they-”

  
  
  


_ Crack. _

  
  


There was another jolt, closer this time, enough to force him to scramble up, barely able to stand on his shaking legs.

  
  


_ Crack. _

  
  


Another, even closer.. So close he could feel the heat on his face, and the static dancing across his plating.

  
  


Bumblebee felt dizzy from how difficult it had become to breathe, the crushing pain in his chassis starting to spread across his entire body.

  
  
  


The lightning kept striking the ground, growing faster, and more intense, until not a second could go by without the ground being scorched. 

  
  


A sharp gasp fell from Bumblebee’s intake, as he turned and started running- somewhere-  _ anywhere- _ stumbling as he tried to dodge the bolts, blinded by the pounding rain.

  
  
  


“Hello?! Bulkhead? Longarm?  _ Sarge? Anybody?? Come in,  _ **_please!”_ ** He screamed into his comlink, but each desperate attempt proved more futile than the last.

  
  
  


There was no one.

..He was alone.

  
  


There was only him, the pressure in his helm, the pounding in his chassis, and the tightness in his throat… all at the painful mercy of the sky.

  
  


He…

  
  
  


**_Grrrrumble…_ **

  
  
  


**_“Ah-!”_ ** The growling from above him distracted Bumblebee from running, and he tripped over a rock he didn’t see through the rain, a wave of water flooding over him. “Ngh…”

  
  


He clenched his jaw, wincing from the impact. He opened his optics, trying desperately to pull himself from the soaked ground.

  
  
  


But before he could..

  
  


There came another bolt of lightning.

  
  


But…

  
  


It was close...  _ too _ close…

  
  


Too  _ bright… _

  
  
  


Bumblebee’s optics widened, as his piercing scream echoed through the wall of rain.

  
  
  


There came an intense burning seeping through the cables on his arm, and he could barely bring himself to look from how much he was trembling. He dragged himself to sit up, holding out his arm, trying to convince himself that the dripping energon and exposed wires weren’t real.

  
  
  


“F..Frag- Frag-!” Bumblebee’s strangled gasps only made the feeling spreading across his body worse. He felt like he was about to pass out...

  
  


But through the fogginess in his helm, one thought stood out,  _ painfully _ clear.

  
  


Unless he wanted to be offlined by another strike, he needed to move-  **_Now._ **

  
  


He clenched his arm, his servo resting on the tender plating below his wound, clenching his dentas as the energon trickled through his digits.

  
  


**_Crack._ **

  
  


Run.  _ He had to run. _

  
  


But the pain coursing through his body made it difficult to even walk…

  
  


•••

  
  


**“What are you two** **_Numb Nodes_ ** **giggling at?”** Sentinel Minor called out, shooting Wasp and Ironhide a sharp glare.

The pair looked up from their corner, feigning innocence as their laughter died down.

  
  


“Oh, it’s nothing. Sorry sir.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

  
  


The Drill Sergeant raised his optical ridge, shrugging their behaviour off.

  
  


“Whatever. Just don’t let me catch you two slacking off.” He placed his servos on his hips and scanned the room, counting the bots around him… Then gave an exasperated sigh. “ **Okay** , have any of you  _ Grease Smears _ seen Bumblebee?”

  
  


Hearing that name caught Bulkhead’s attention, and he looked up from what he’d been focusing on.

  
  


“I haven’t seen him at all.” Longarm replied flatly. Wasp and Ironhide were quick to shrug and shake their heads too.

Sentinel huffed, muttering to himself as he left the room.

  
  


_ “Typical.” _ Was the last word anyone could make out.

  
  
  


“...Hey… weren’t you two talking to Bumblebee earlier?” Bulkhead asked, turning to Wasp and Ironhide with a puzzled look on his face. “Next to that ship?”

  
  


Wasp only rolled his optics.

  
  


“Huh?  _ What _ ship? Mind your own business,  _ Mudflap _ .” He replied sharply, not turning to face him.

  
  


Bulkhead blinked, pulling a face.

  
  


“Uh… ya sure..? Because I’m pretty sure I saw you-”

  
  
  


Wasp and Ironhide shared a smirk, and they turned to meet Bulkhead’s confused gaze, cutting him off mid sentence.

  
  
  


“If you’re that worried about the little Piston Rod, why don’t you go and look for him yourself?” Ironhide leered.

“Yeah.” Wasp continued, his optics dark. “And don’t get your wires tangled, Mudflap. We only wanted to  **shock his system** a little.” 

  
  


And the pair laughed harshly, shoving past Bulkhead and walking away, their voices consistently cruel even as they started to fade.

  
  


Bulkhead scratched his cheek, his head foggy as he tried to process everything that had just happened. It wasn’t until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he snapped back to attention.

  
  
  


“Hey, look at this.” Came Longarm’s voice, as he held up his data pad. On the screen there was a little blinking dot, surrounded by a landscape neither of them recognised. “I managed to track Bumblebee’s location… do you recognise this area?”

  
  


Bulkhead shrugged, shaking his head.

  
  


“No… do you?”

  
  


But Longarm shook his head too...

  
  
  


“I don’t like this..” he muttered, glancing in the direction Wasp and Ironhide had left. He waved his servo, beckoning for Bulkhead to follow him. “Come on.” 

  
  


•••

  
  


“Bumblebee? Can you hear us, little buddy?” But Bulkhead could barely hear  _ himself _ through the pounding rain, the wind trying its best to prevent both him and Longarm from even exiting their ship.

  
  


“Ugh..” Longarm uttered, holding his forearm over his face.

“Slag, this weather’s  _ awful. _ ” Bulkhead remarked. “I hope Bumblebee’s taking cover somewhere…”

  
  


As he spoke, the sky began to rumble, sending a wave of harsh vibrations through both of their frames. They shivered, each pulling a face.

  
  


This tiny planet was much further from the camp than they had expected… and the weather patterns were unpleasant even for bots Longarm and Bulkhead’s size… Why would  _ Bumblebee _ come here?

Not to mention he was missing out on bootcamp… And while it was true that Bumblebee didn’t particularly like Sentinel, he’d sworn off getting any further on his bad side.

Neither of them could wrap their processors around the situation…

  
  
  


As they stepped onto the wet ground, the sky began to gurgle again. This time, there was a flash- bright white and partially hidden behind the misty clouds- but there came nothing else. No strike against the ground, no uncomfortable buzz of electricity...

  
  


Just enough to tell them that this place wasn’t right.

  
  
  


“Whoa. Lightning, huh?” Bulkhead remarked.

“Mm..” Longarm began, his optics darting between the scorch marks on the ground. “And it looks like Bumblebee caught the brunt of it.”

  
  


He pointed the areas out to Bulkhead, and he winced, bringing a servo to his helm.

  
  


“Jeez…” His words trailed off as both bots quickened their pace, hastily continuing their search.  _ “Bumblebee?” _

“Bumblebee, are you here?”

“Come on, buddy. We came to take you back to camp with us.”

  
  
  


The pair kept up their search, straining their optics to see through the wall of rain. They assumed, thanks to his bright colour, that Bumblebee would be easy to find- but so far, they’d had no luck.

  
  


That is, until, there came a particularly aggressive rumble of thunder- enough to shake the ground beneath their pedes.

  
  


They stood still, wary to continue walking through the vibrations. And through the harsh grumbling and the relentless rain, the pair could make out another sound.

A startled yelp... Faint, but still there.

And the voice was familiar.

  
  


Bulkhead and Longarm shared a look, confirming that they both heard the same thing.

  
  


As they scanned the area more closely, they could make out a difference in the shape of the rocks. There was a cave- too dark to see inside from where they were standing.

That  _ had  _ to be where Bumblebee was.

  
  


The pair hurried forwards, stepping into the entrance of the cave, relieved to finally be somewhere dry again.

  
  
  


“Bumblebee, is that you?” Bulkhead’s voice echoed off the rocks as he squinted to see into the darkness.

For a moment, all he and Longarm could hear was the muffled thudding of the rain outside, and the stray drips of water falling from their plating.

  
  


But then, they heard a distant stir, followed by a sharp gasp.

  
  
  


“G-guys..?” Came Bumblebee’s shaky voice.

  
  


“Oh, so you  _ are _ here.” Longarm confirmed as he and Bulkhead moved in closer, each letting go of their breath in relief.

“We were worried about you, buddy.” Bulkhead continued. “Sentinel was asking for ya. What are you doing in this random place, anyway?”

  
  


But there came no response.

  
  


Instead, Bulkhead and Longarm were met with silence. But as they kept moving forwards, and the rain grew even more muffled, they began to hear the sound of shaky breathing- breathing that was uncomfortably quick, accentuated by strangled gasps.

  
  


“Bumblebee..?”

  
  


Their optics had begun to adjust in the darkness now- and they could make out the figure of their friend pressed up against the cave wall.

  
  


Bumblebee’s legs were pulled tight up against his chassis, his arms hugging his knees, and the glow of his wide-open optics illuminated the tear tracks on his face.

  
  


And as one of his servos tightened around his wrist, Bulkhead and Longarm’s gaze fell on the wound on his arm- scorched metal dripping with glowing energon, and stray sparks of electricity that stood out uncomfortably in the darkness.

  
  
  


The pair both felt jolts in their processors as their intakes fell open.

  
  
  


Longarm was quick to bend down and examine the wound as closely as he could without touching it. Bulkhead placed a servo on Bumblebee’s shoulder- but when the touch was met with a startled gasp and the injured bot flinching, he pulled back.

  
  


“...Bumblebee, can you stand up?” Bulkhead asked, sounding more serious than anyone had heard him before.

  
  


The sharp rising and falling of Bumblebee’s chassis didn’t let up as he shook his head.

  
  


“I… I can’t. It hurts… everything hurts..”

  
  
  


Longarm’s face stayed steely as he looked up from Bumblebee’s wound.

  
  


Both he and Bulkhead now understood that being here wasn’t his choice...

  
  
  


“...Bumblebee, who did this to you?” Longarm asked.

  
  


There was a pause, and the sound of Bumblebee’s trembling breaths felt deafening against the muffled white noise of the rain.

  
  


“W..Wasp…” He began, shifting one servo to the ground to try and pull himself up. “..and Ironhide… They’re the ones who..”

  
  


There was a sly glint in Longarm’s optics, and he opened his intake..

But before he could say anything, Bumblebee let out another pained gasp, pulling his forearm up to his chassis. He crumpled forwards as he gripped onto the rocks behind him, barely able to stay up on his pedes..

  
  


And the scheming look on Longarm’s face disappeared.

..Maybe his plans could wait.

  
  


Bulkhead winced in response to seeing his friend in so much pain... He and Longarm shared a look, nodding at each other.

  
  


“Let’s get back to camp so you can get fixed up, little buddy..” Bulkhead offered gently, reaching his servos forwards.

  
  


But Bumblebee jumped backwards, shaking his head and pressing his back hard against the rocky wall.

  
  


“No!” He yelled, his limbs tense and optics filled with tears, as his chassis began to rise and fall uncontrollably again. “I don’t want to go back out there!  **_You two can’t make me!”_ **

  
  


Bulkhead and Longarm could only stay frozen in silence, when the sky outside started to rumble again, shaking the rocks around them and sending a disgusting jolt through Bumblebee’s fual lines.

  
  


**_“Ah-!”_ **

  
  


His servos shot to cover his audials, coolant spilling down his cheeks as the burning pain continued to rip through his arm.

  
  


It was a wonder he hadn’t already fainted…

  
  


But the way his chassis wouldn’t slow down and the way his energon was surging through his body and the way he couldn’t. Stop. _Fragging._ **_Shaking-_**

  
  


_ He- _

**_He…_ **

  
  


— — —

  
  


**_Crack._ **

  
  
  


“Lord Megatron..” Blitzwing’s voice was low, as he tried his best to hide his urgency. “Please, let  _ me _ go out on patrol tonight.”

  
  


Megatron looked up, raising his optical ridge silently.

  
  


“And just  _ why _ are you being so persistent, Blitzwing?” He asked, the firmness in his words threatening to break down the Triple Changer’s defence. “Lugnut is perfectly capable.”

  
  


“I am  _ honoured _ that you think so  _ highly _ of my abilities,  _ oh noble Megatron.” _ Lugnut gravelled, bowing his head, unable to see how his leader rolled his optics.

  
  
  


**_Grrrumble._ **

  
  
  


Even underground in their base, the Decepticons could hear the storm outside. The rain was nothing more than white noise, but the thunder and lightning was so intense that it would shake the rocks above their heads...

  
  


Blitzwing tapped his pede impatiently.

  
  


“I never said he wasn’t, Lord Megatron…”

  
  


“So,” Megatron interrupted, moving closer. “Why do you care who goes out on patrol?”

  
  


Blitzwing swallowed, moving backwards so as to no longer be trapped under his shadow.

  
  


_ Switch. _

  
  


**“Well, that pile of scrap metal is so busy** **_fawning_ ** **over you, the night will be** **_over_ ** **before he gets out of the door!”** Hothead grumbled, only receiving a contemplative hum from the Decepticon leader, and an offended gasp from his teammate.

  
  


_ ‘Bumblebee….’ _

  
  


_ Switch. _

  
  


“And well, I just like to be out in the rain! It’s more fun to trap Autobots that way! Like in an action movie!” Random slurred.

  
  


_ ‘I need to be with Bumblebee…’ _

  
  
  


Blitzwing didn’t know how much longer he could keep up his front...

  
  


He’d been worried  _ sick _ about Bumblebee ever since the first dark cloud appeared in the sky. He couldn’t get the image of him out of his processor.

  
  


He must be so scared..  _ Is one of the other Autobots with him at least? _

  
  


Blitzwing knew how badly storms affected him.  _ He’d seen it-  _ Seen him shake, seen him cry...

He never wanted him to suffer like that-  **_ever._ **

  
  
  


“You make an excellent point, Blitzwing, but-”

  
  
  


There was a glint in the Triple Changer’s optics, and he switched to his jet mode faster than Megatron could blink.

  
  
  


_ “I’m taking that as permission. Thank you, Lord Megatron!” _ He garbled, speeding out into the pounding rain as he heard his team yelling after him.

  
  
  


Blitzwing could still feel the squeezing of his spark as he raced through the clouds, the rain pummelling against his wings threatening to slow him down.

  
  
  


“Bumblebee… I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you sooner…” he whispered to himself.

  
  


He didn’t care if he disturbed the other Autobots.  _ As soon as he got to their base he was going to race to Bumblebee’s room and give him the tightest hug he’d ever had. _

  
  
  


Blitzwing understood that he was the only one who knew why Bumblebee was so scared of storms…

  
  


He wondered why Bulkhead never tried to…

I mean…

  
  


Surely Bulkhead knew how badly it affected Bumblebee? He was  _ there…. _

  
  


Blitzwing knew those two were close friends… so why..?

  
  


...Was Bumblebee just  _ that _ good at bottling it up?

  
  
  


“Hummel...” Blitzwing felt himself start to choke on his own air, trying to power through the rain even faster.

  
  


He  **hated** the idea that Bumblebee had pushed away his friends to the point they didn’t even think to…

  
  


Surely  _ one _ of them had to…

  
  
  


**“Bumblebee…”** Blitzwing could barely tell the difference between his tears and the rain. **“Please don’t keep things to yourself… we’re here for you…** **_I’m_ ** **here for you…”**

  
  


Or at least..

He’d be there soon.

  
  
  


As the sky gave another guttural grumble, Bumblebee felt his body lock up.

  
  


There was no air in his vents as he grabbed fistfuls of his bedsheets, gritting his dentas as tears rolled down his cheeks.

  
  
  


“I’m so stupid… I deserve this… I deserve to be scared… I deserve to be alone in this  _ stupid  _ storm...”

  
  
  


He wanted someone to walk in.

He wanted to be held, to be talked to, for someone to cover his audials and tell him it was okay.

  
  


But how could he ask? How could he  **_tell_ ** _ them? _

  
  


You can’t just bottle something up- ignoring it for  _ stellar cycles-  _ and then just...

  
  


**_Crack._ **

  
  


Bumblebee whimpered, squeezing his optics shut hard enough to hurt.

His arm twitched as the memory of the burning pain invaded his processor...

  
  
  


“Hummel, meine Liebe…”

  
  
  


Blitzwing could see the shape of the Autobots base getting clearer through the heavy clouds, and for the first time that night, he felt a jolt of hope in his spark.

  
  
  
  


**‘...Are you scared, Bumblebee..?’**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/Comments are appreciated! 💕 I hope you enjoyed the pain.


End file.
